The present invention is a method for creating unique groups of locations to be included in travel destination itinerary based on customized criteria and real-time communications, and radius searching, which aides in the reduction of time increasing ones' options and enhancing the experience of visiting locations and destinations. The present invention was made to fill a gap in visiting/searching for and choosing from destinations, generally, and, more specifically, colleges and universities (“C/Us”).
Geography is an important factor when deciding on C/Us since it has been shown that an estimated 75% of college students go to schools within approximately 230 miles of their homes (Journal of College Admission). However, no prior art was found that specifically discloses a specialized C/U visitation program to aid in locating relevant, nearby C/Us or that concerns a visitation trip where a goal is a pre-attendance C/U trip.
The state of the prior art does not deal specifically with pre-attendance C/U travel planning; the prior art does not live feed curriculum/course information or allow the input of student specific information (e.g., qualifying SAT/GPAs) and/or C/U-specific information (e.g., student population, average tuition costs, etc.) to help choose appropriate and relevant nearby C/Us. Most college research tools cover so many bases that they either do not address the college visit in depth at all or they spend time addressing what goes on after the student is enrolled in school.
The present invention addresses these issues by allowing for a search for relevant C/Us over a certain size area over the radius you choose, and providing relevant information about each school, along with details such as size, cost, tours, info sessions, their website, contact info, etc. This invention saves time by maximizing efficiency and saves money by minimizing travel costs while also presenting options and choices that might have been missed without this app.